Idol
by Luna Darkside
Summary: John's not entirely sure how, but there's a Japanese teenager (and his boyfriend) in their flat, and Sherlock could not be more thrilled. /requested by Myouki Kuroki, KaiShin & Johnlock, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Kaishin meet Johnlock~ :D Humor, comical and fluffy,with uke!john. Shinichi doesn't know his favorite detective was gay. And it really shocked him."

**Requestor: **Myouki Kuroki

**Pairing: **(DC/MK) established!Kaito x Shinichi and (BBC Sherlock) established!Sherlock x John

**Note(s): **Should I mark this as crossover? Probably, yeah.

I haven't watched Sherlock in, like, a billion years, so I kind of don't know how well I did with the characterizations. Then there's the fact that I *lowers voice* _don't actually ship Johnlock_, so, um, who knows how well I did with portraying their relationship.

Also, I'm an American, and as such, I don't know how to write in British English for dialogue and whatnot. And I'm too lazy to even attempt it, so… yeah.

**Idol**

John watched with confused fascination as the young Japanese teenager and his partner (in every sense of the word) chattered animatedly, switching dizzyingly between English and Japanese (mental note: add _speaking in rapid-fire Japanese_ to the list of things Sherlock knew how to do).

The teenager had just knocked on their door, announced himself as one of Sherlock's biggest fans, to Sherlock's derision, then made some deduction about the front door, which had apparently piqued Sherlock's interest and led to the beginning of a loud and excited conversation.

Feeling lost standing there in the kitchen holding two cups of tea, John glanced over at the other teenager who'd come. He was sitting at the counter, wearing a slightly pouty expression. This one had messier hair and differently colored eyes, John noted, and set down a cup in front of him in an attempt at conversation.

The kid looked up. "Oh. Hello," he greeted, in slightly accented English.

"You said your name was… what, again?" John asked, sitting down in the spot beside him and donning a smile.

"Leave him alone, John, he's Shinichi's boyfriend," Sherlock called from where he was sitting in his armchair.

"How'd you know?" Sherlock's fan – Shinichi, was it? – asked.

Sherlock scoffed. "The same way I knew that you came from Beika."

"Of course! You looked at my sleeves!" The expression on Shinichi's face could only be described as elated. "I should've known. But…" He paused. "I wasn't aware that _you_ were in a relationship, actually. With Dr. Watson, I mean." He glanced over at John. John smiled as best as he could.

"Why not?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows at Shinichi, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his bottom lip. "Didn't you see the hallway on your way up? Wasn't that enough indication?"

"I did," Shinichi replied with a nod and a sheepish sigh. "But most of what I've heard is that you weren't interested in pursuing a relationship. You know, being 'married to your work' and all."

"Well…" Sherlock glanced over at the kitchen, making eye contact with John for barely a second, and then said something in Japanese. Shinichi did the same, and soon they were conversing in fluent Japanese.

John blinked at the sudden change, turning back to the other teenager beside him. "Do you know what they're saying?"

The kid nodded, resting his face on one hand. "Yep. But I have a feeling they don't want you to know, so I probably shouldn't translate for you." He took a sip of the tea that John had given him. "Anyway, my name is Kuroba Kaito. Or Kaito Kuroba, in Western order."

"Oh." John nodded slowly. "I'm John Watson."

"I know," Kaito smiled, a little mirthlessly. "I hear a lot about you – and your partner – from Shinichi." He sighed heavily. "He really does adore Mr. Holmes, you know."

"I'm sorry." John winced. "That must be terrible, being forced to hear about _him_ all the time." He shot Sherlock a glare, one that Sherlock didn't seem to notice, as he was now talking with Shinichi (in English – when had they switched back?) about… raincoats, if he was hearing correctly.

"It's not so bad," Kaito assured him, leaning back in his chair and letting his head drop backwards. He raised an eyebrow at the grayish splatter on the ceiling – John winced; he was never letting Sherlock near livers again – but made no comment. "I mean, after a while I learned how to tune it out a bit."

"I see." John looked back towards the living room. Sherlock was now showing his skull friend to a delighted Shinichi. "D'you ever – you know…" He trailed off, hesitating.

"Yes?" Kaito gazed inquisitively over at him. "Do I ever what?"

John gave him a weak smile. "Do you ever wonder what you're doing with someone as insane as him?"

Kaito's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Are you implying that Shinichi is insane?" he asked in an _if you are, you are dead _voice.

"Er… no, no, that's not what I meant," John stammered, raising his hands in front of him, either to placate Kaito or protect himself (he wasn't sure).

"Then…?" Kaito's eyes burned.

Exhaling, John rubbed the back of his head. "I mean… both of them are different, you know? From us, from normal humans, even?"

"Oh." Kaito blinked. "Yes, I know what you mean." He settled back in his seat. The look he cast over at Shinichi was fond and dreamy, even though Shinichi was currently talking to a skull as if it were completely normal. (John sighed to himself and decided he needed to talk to Sherlock about proper etiquette once their guests were gone - one generally saved the skull for the second meeting.) "He's just so different from me that sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with him. And if –" Kaito waved a hand vaguely in Sherlock's direction, "– he would be better off with someone who's more like him, you know? Someone who has the same interests and all."

John stared. He hadn't expected to ever meet someone who had the same problem as him.

"But the thing is," Kaito continued, "I just remind myself that every relationship needs a balance between murder-obsessed and normal human, and I provide that balance. So while I might not be able to follow his line of reasoning or understand why he's so obsessed with how temperature affects rigor mortis, I can help him with the daily stuff. The reminding him to eat, the getting him to leave the house at least once a day, the telling him to take a bath, just – the little things that are still important."

"That's right," John murmured, more to himself than to Kaito. _That's why he was there, that's why he stayed._ "Thanks for that, Kaito."

"Hmm?" Confused, Kaito just blinked and nodded slowly. "Okay… no problem, I guess."

They were interrupted when Sherlock charged into the kitchen, dragging Shinichi behind him with a determined expression. "John, we're adopting him."

Speechless, John stared for a bit before finally managed to get out, "Sherlock, he's already a legal adult –"

"_John, we're adopting him_."

John shared a look of _here we go again _with Kaito before standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't – I don't know, I just think that Kaito and John would be able to bond over being in love with detectives. I think it would be the most adorable thing ever, too, which shows that there may be something wrong with me.<strong>

**Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed, Myouki Kuroki, and anyone else who may have read this, and I'll be back in a few days with a Kaito-teaches-Shinichi-how-to-disguise fic! Mwah! - Luna**


End file.
